One For Me and One For You
by halcyondays22
Summary: I started this a while ago and put it on my tumblr. I figured I'd try this site out. Anyways, Amy and Karma aren't a thing, though I'm probably going to work in their friendship. Amy meets Reagan and introduces her to Lauren. Lauren quickly finds herself seeing double.
1. Chapter 1

Amy

"Lauren, this girl is incredible. I could go on for hours about her." "Well, you kind of have Amy. You haven't stopped talking about her all day. It's been what? Like a week? Give it some more time before you go confessing your love for her to everyone. Especially me, you can spare me the details."

I'm laying on Lauren's floor staring up at the ceiling but really, I'm on cloud nine. I've been smiling all week. This past Saturday, I went on a date with this girl Reagan. It really came out of no where. I never thought about dating a girl before, but now, I'm wondering why I never did.

Anyway, I was just minding my own business and sitting against a tree reading in the park, when this gorgeous girl sat down next to me. She leaned over to see what book I was reading and just started asking me about it. A short while later, she asked me if I wanted to go get some ice cream. I don't know exactly where it came from but I said to her, "Like a date?" and she just laughed and said, "if that's what you want it to be." We've been talking non- stop since that day.

"Trust me, when you meet her, you'll understand." "If you say so Amy."

I get up from Lauren's floor and head to my room to do basically the same thing, just alone. I invited Reagan over tonight so that she can meet Lauren and she should be here soon so I'm just going to pass my time daydreaming until she gets here.

I got lost in thought for however long when I heard the doorbell ring and I not so casually sprinted down the stairs to open the door. But, of course when I got to the bottom step, I slowed myself. I have to seem at least a little relaxed, though that may be impossible considering how excited I am. I opened the door and Reagan was there casually leaning on the doorframe and she just looked so…breathtaking. Literally. For a few seconds I think I stopped breathing.

"Amy? Are you ok?" "Oh yeah, sorry come on in."

I shout for Lauren to come down as I lead Reagan over to the couch in the living room.

"Hey, you must be Reagan. Nice to finally meet the person who I have been hearing about non-stop lately." "And you must be Lauren. I'm glad she talks about me too because i'm pretty sure my sister is going to kick me out of our apartment soon if I don't stop talking about her." "Oh great. You two are going to be that kind of couple aren't you?" "Alright Lauren calm down," I say because I'd rather not have her scare away a potential…girlfriend? The word seems to fit so nicely when I think of Reagan but it's still a whole new way of thinking for me. Reagan laces her fingers together with mine and looks over to Lauren, "if by 'that kind of couple' you mean adorably cute, then yes. That's exactly how I intend to be at least. But don't worry I'll tone it down for you. As long as I can hold her hand in front of you, I think I can manage." Lauren rolls her eyes but there is definitely a hint of a smile. She comes off sassy but something tells me that she's happy for me. Even if it is just so that I'm not constantly in her room trying to bother her. "Ok well now that we have the meet and greet out of the way, how about some movies and popcorn?" This is my favorite way to spend evenings. What could possibly be more entertaining?

Lauren

No one is even watching the movie. I honestly don't even know why Amy even chose to put one on. She really doesn't seem to think things through. Obviously when people first meet, they're going to want to talk and get to know each other, not stare mindlessly at a movie that has such a predictable ending.

I actually really like Reagan. She seems to have good intentions and she's really funny. Of course, if she ever hurts Amy…well, let's just hope she doesn't. I'd never say it out loud, but I feel very protective over Amy. I feel like she sometimes needs someone there to protect her. Just think of me as a type of small guard dog. Cute and tiny, but ready to attack if need be.

The movie runs through the credits for the third time tonight and I decide that it's time for me to go to bed. So I say goodnight to Amy and Reagan and head up to my room, giving them a bit of privacy.

Amy

Lauren went upstairs and suddenly I'm feeling very nervous and I can see Reagan looking at me from the corner of my eye as I continue to stare at the now black screen.

"Amy? Is everything ok?" She starts to scoot closer to me and I can feel my whole body stiffen and Reagan notices too. "Amy, trust me, there's no reason to be nervous. This is obviously new for you so we can move as slow as you like. Speed of a snail if we have to, or slower than that. Though I don't really have a cute animal that's slower than a snail…?" "You think snails are cute?" Reagan giggles at that and replies, "That's what you got from everything I said? But yes, have you googled pictures of snails lately? They're adorable. Almost as adorable as you." She then leans in and kisses me softly on the cheek and I can feel a blush rising. "But, I should get going anyway. Sabrina is probably wondering where I'm at." "Oh sure, that's your sister right?" "Yeah she's my other half. You two will meet soon I suppose." "That'll be fun. Here let me walk you out." We make our way outside and Reagan kisses me on the cheek and I'm still smiling so wide as I watch her drive away.

Lauren

I'm sitting in a coffee shop sipping on a latte when I see Reagan walk in, so I wave her over to my table. She has a confused look on her face but she walks over anyway. "Hey, want to join me?" I ask and her confused look turns more curious and…intrigued? "I would love to join you, let me just go get my coffee first beautiful." Reagan walks off and I'm left a little shocked, did she call me beautiful? I'm all for compliments but I just was not expecting that one. Reagan heads back to the table with her coffee in hand and sits across from me with a smile on her face. Something just seems a little different about her from last night and I just can't seem to put my finger on it.

"So, what made you call me over? Was it my stunning looks? Or were you just lonely? Though I'm not complaining either way." "Reagan, what are you talking about? If you think for one second that you can be dating my sister one minute and then try to start flirting with me, you are sadly mistaken." "Woah settle down there killer. I'm not Reagan, I'm her sister, Sabrina."


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren

"You're Reagan's sister? So you two are twins? Why wouldn't she mention that? Why wouldn't Amy mention that?" "Probably because you two have only known each other for a couple of hours and also because it's not something that she has to tell everyone. Reagan doesn't go around bragging that she's a twin to everyone because what would be the point? As for Amy, she might not know either. I haven't met her yet."

I suppose it could be true that Amy still doesn't know about Reagan being a twin because all she has been doing the past few days is telling me over and over again every single detail of everything she knows or feels about the girl. So I'm sure I would have heard something about the her being a twin. If I know Amy, and I do, that is a piece of information that she would be very excited about because she has never officially met twins before.

"You could be right, I'd like to think I am close enough to Amy that she would tell me that or at least that she would give me a warning." "A warning?" Sabrina says with a smirk, "What, am I dangerous or something?" I roll my eyes at her, you would think my concern would be obvious. "Not that you're dangerous, just that it would be nice not having to make the mistake of mixing two people up. What if I had something I wanted to tell Reagan that was private and I didn't want anyone else to know but instead I ended up telling you? Or how about just now when you were flirting with me? What if I just saw you flirting with someone else and I assumed you were Reagan? Obviously I would tell Amy and then she would get hurt for no reason." "Wow you are very dramatic aren't you? Listen babe, Reagan and I go through this kind of thing all the time so we never have seen it as a real issue. It barely crosses our minds. Those situations you mentioned? They are easily fixable by just having both of us in the same room. Usually proves the mistake. Plus if you had told me a secret, I would never tell anyone. Who would I possibly tell? I probably don't know anyone that you know. I also highly doubt that you would have something private to tell Reagan this quickly. You would meet me way before the thought of sharing secrets with her ever crossed your mind"

I barely heard any of what she has said because where is she getting the slightest idea that she has any business calling me babe? I am not anyones "babe". I don't go for pet names. Especially not pet names who come from someone that I'm not even dating. Especially not from a girl. Why is she even flirting with me? Are both "Reagans" lesbians? What are the odds of that even happening?

"You know, that deathly stare you have on while you stare at me is very attractive," Sabrina says with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. "Listen, I don't know what part of this whole interaction has made you think that I'm interested in you, but I'm not. I'm not even into girls. So if you don't mind I'd like to finish my now cold coffee, thanks to you, alone." "I am learning a ton about you already and we just met. You don't hold back do you? It is very clear to me that you aren't into girls actually. I'm not oblivious, I just like a challenge. And even if you end up not being into me, which I highly doubt, why can't we be friends? When you thought I was Reagan you were the one who waved me over remember? So obviously you aren't fully anti-human interaction."

Why can't she just leave me alone?

"I was only waving "Reagan" over to be nice considering I had just met her last night and didn't want to seem like I was ignoring her. Anyway, don't get your hopes up of me ever being anything more than acquaintances with you. The only time we will ever be seeing each other, if I have anything to do with it, is if Reagan and Amy are involved." "Well, if I have anything to do with it, we will be seeing a lot more of each other than you think." "Think whatever you want. I don't think I can be any more clear than saying I am not interested and I never will be. If you're not going to leave, then I am."

I got up from the table and left the coffee shop and I could still feel Sabrina's eyes on me.

Amy

I'm sitting on the couch searching for something to watch on TV when Lauren comes through the door slamming it behind her. Not that this type of action is rare of Lauren, she always seems vaguely pissed off about something, but from what I know, all she did today was go to a coffee shop. Alone I might add. So what could have possibly made her angry there? She is usually at her happiest after a cup of coffee.

"Lauren…are you ok?" "No Amy I am not ok. How much do you know about Reagan's sister?" She says "sister" like the word disgusted her. "I don't know all that much. Just that her name is Sabrina and that they share an apartment. Why, what's wrong with her?" "Well, I suppose there is nothing wrong with her. Do you know how old she is?" "Actually no, I never really asked, I have mostly been focusing on getting to know Reagan herself, we did just meet after all. No need to rush the whole family situation." "Amy…that's what you d—- actually never mind I have something more important to tell you. Did you know that Reagan has a twin?" "What?! Why didn't Reagan tell me? That is so exciting! I can't wait to meet her! How do you know? Did you meet her? What is she li—" "AMY! Focus! Aren't you wondering what about her twin has got me so pissed off?"

I'm trying to focus on Lauren, I really am. I'm just so excited! Two Reagans?! Is it really possible to have that much hotness existing at the same time?

"Sorry Lauren, go ahead what's wrong?" "Well, I was at the coffee shop drinking my coffee peacefully, when who I thought was Reagan walked in so I invited her to my table and she started flirting with me, Amy!"

I start laughing out loud. This is hardly the scandalous outcome that I thought it was going to turn out to be. Lauren can be a bit over-dramatic sometimes. But when I look at her she is giving me that evil death stare that makes me cringe so I try to calm my laughing but I can't hide my amused smile that is forcing its way through.

"I'm sorry, but what is my reaction supposed to be? Am I supposed to be appalled? It's not like it's out of the ordinary that a beautiful girl is attracted to another beautiful girl. If nothing else, why can't you just take that as a compliment? Also, that is actually very cool that they are both into girls!" "Amy, stay focused! And I can't just take it as a compliment because she basically told me that she was going to make me like her!" "So what if she thinks that. Are you scared? Afraid that you actually might end up being into her? Or are you already into her?" "NO! Never mind you're not getting it."

Lauren went straight up to her room without another word.

I decided to invite Reagan over so I can bother her about being a twin. So I call her up. As soon as she answers the phone I don't even give her a chance to say hello.

"Reagan! Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?!" "Well hello to you too Amy. I never told you because it's not something that I usually say when I am trying to impress a girl that I like." "Well it should be! Anyway, it appears that Lauren has met her today." "Oh yeah I know, Sabrina has been talking my ear off. Apparently giving me a taste of my own medicine." "So has Lauren…only it wasn't anything like how I talked about you. Anyway can you two come over? You could introduce us?" "Yeah of course, but do you think Lauren would like that? From what you say it doesn't seem like Sabrina has left as good of an impression as she certainly thinks she has." "She probably won't like it but if anything, it will give us some entertainment." "If you say so. We'll leave in a few minutes. I'll see you then."

Lauren

I'm so frustrated at this point. Both at this girl Sabrina and now Amy. Why would Amy ask if I was afraid? No way could I ever be into a girl let alone Sabrina. She thinks that she can just walk right into my life and make me like her? She sounded so confident and I think that that is what made me so angry. Who is she to think that she can just completely change what gender I'm into? I find nothing wrong with being attracted to the opposite sex, obviously considering how accepting I was of Amy. That is just not something that I personally am into. I actually have never even had the thought cross my mind until Sabrina started flirting with me. I am 100% sure that I am only into guys. Sure she is attractive, anybody with eyes can see that, and sure, if she was a guy, that kind of confidence would definitely be something that I liked. And ok the looks she was giving me would make my stomach do flips, especially with those eyebrows….if she was a guy. Ok so maybe I'm 95% sure. But that 5% doesn't mean anything. Everyone has girl crushes. Everyone that I know has one. Well except for me….up until now I suppose. Wait, no! I'm still pissed off at her. Just because she's hot does not make everything ok. Nor does it mean that I will ever even willingly talk to her again. I'm very stubborn so even if I want to talk to her, I won't. I will not admit that she might be worth talking to.

I hear Amy call my name after the doorbell rings so I assume someone has come over to see me and I work my way out of my room and down the stairs. Once I get to the bottom step, I look towards the door and see two identical girls standing there. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if one of them wasn't wearing the same outfit with that same smirk as I had seen earlier.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren

"What is she doing here?"

"Awe, Lauren. Come on. You didn't miss me? Not even a little?"

"Miss you? It hasn't even been that long since I've seen you. Way too soon as a matter of fact."

Why would Amy do this to me? She's doing this on purpose. I want to leave now. But why haven't I? I couldn't really say. It has to be because I'm always up for a good argument.

"Well, lucky for you, I just came here to meet my lovely sister's girlfriend so by all means if you don't want to see me, all you have to do is leave. This is your house right? You can just go up to your room and ignore us for the day. Or, if you want to be a bit more social you can just hang out with us. I'm not going to attack you or something. I can control myself. You're not all that."

Sabrina looks at me with that smirk like she's challenging me. But how did we get from her basically telling me that she was going to flip me like a pancake to her saying she can do without me?

"Excuse me? What makes you think I care about what you think of me? I'll stay down here, thank you very much. I can be social. You don't know me like that."

Amy

Well, this is fun. I am suddenly second guessing inviting Sabrina over. I tuned them out as soon as I heard the slightest hint of sass from Lauren. I'm just looking at Reagan as she continues to be amused by the drama between Lauren and her sister. God she's so beautiful. I take Reagan's hand and start to lead her over to the kitchen.

"Amy, whats going on? I was enjoying the entertainment."

"I can only take so much of Lauren trying to win every argument. Besides, I thought maybe we could find our own entertainment. Maybe, I mean if you want…or we could just make popcorn…I'm not really sure…"

I turn and face the cabinets trying to get a bag of popcorn because I'm feeling so embarrassed. This is definitely not my strongest comfort. Flirting I mean. If that's even what you want to call it.

"You're so cute." I feel Reagan come up behind me and she turns me around so I'm leaning against the cabinet. "If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask." She has her hands on either side of me and is intensely looking into my eyes.

All of a sudden I hear Lauren call me from the living room. "Amy! Get in here now! I need you to settle this for us!"

Im still looking into Reagan's eyes and she moves a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. Then she takes my hand and pulls me out the back door.

"They'll figure it out on their own. They need some alone time and I need some alone time with you." She pulls us off to the side, out of view from the doorway.

"We do need some alone time don't we?" I say because I have no clue what else to say. I feel like this isn't actually happening, like I'm having an out of body experience or something and I am just watching from afar. If it is that I am having an out of body experience, it is painful to watch how I am handling this. She's giving me that intense look again and I don't know what to do or say.

"So are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Are you going to ask me to kiss you or not? I really want to, if thats not obvious, but I won't if you're not ready yet."

Again, the words are failing me. So I try to be bold and I pull Reagan to me and I kiss her softly on the lips. Reagan pulls me closer and starts to deepen the kiss, leaning me against the house. She's gripping my sides and I have my hands holding her cheeks.

"Gross! Couldn't you two keep your hands to yourselves?"

Reagan looks over to Lauren but doesn't let go of me. "Lauren, I promised you that I could control myself in front of you. We left the room, so it's not really my fault. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get back to kissing my girlfriend. Maybe you should go back inside and try to get along with Sabrina. Once you accept that you'll be seeing a lot of each other, you might even like her."

Lauren didn't say anything she just turned around and went back inside. Acting unusually calm considering the situation.

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"I mean yeah, if that's ok with you." I just nod my head, grinning from ear to ear and Reagan leans back in and continues to kiss me.

Lauren

At some point I guess Amy and Reagan left. Which is good so I can be alone with Sabrina. Just so I can have a full argument with her without getting glares from Amy. Of course that's the reason I want to be alone with her. What else could it be?

"You're right, I don't know you. I want to though. Obviously just so we can be friends."

"What makes you think I want to be friends with you?"

"The simple fact that you haven't left yet gives me hope."

"I haven't left because I don't like to not win an argument. Somehow I have to prove to you that I'm not interested in being anything with you."

I'm not sure how she hasn't left yet. Even I feel like I'm being harsh. But, it's all just coming out of my mouth before I can even think about what I'm saying. She still has a perfect smile on her face though and it is making me anxious. Like why is she smiling? That is the last thing she should be doing right now.

Sabrina starts cautiously walking towards me. "You want to prove yourself to me, huh?"

The way she says that…I lose focus and I swallow hard. "I do. Can't you see I'm not into you?"

"Yeah, I can see that." She keeps moving towards me though until she is inches from my face.

"Sabrina…I'm not into you." I start to shift from side to side and am looking at anything else besides her.

"Lauren, I know, but then, why haven't you left?"

She's so close to me and the smile has faded. She looks more serious now and has that eyebrow raised. My mind is a mess right now and I need to get out of this situation.

"Amy! Get in here now! I need you to settle this for us!" I look back at Sabrina and she has another satisfied smile on her face. "Why do you keep smiling like that? Seriously, stop it's weird."

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? Maybe making you think about me too much? About how weird I am of course."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. Where did those two go anyway?"

"They probably want to be alone. They are dating each other remember. Sometimes you want to be alone when you're going to make out."

"Well, I'm going to find them."

"Yeah sure, you go ahead and do that. I'll be right here." Only she doesn't move out of my way. She's still standing in front of while I have my back to the stairs. My feet won't move I just keep staring at her. That damn smile, her eyes that are just so brutally captivating. I could look into them all day. "You know in order to do that, you do have to move right?" She is so satisfied with herself it's frustrating. Again, I roll my eyes and push my way past her, heading into the kitchen. Amy and Reagan aren't there though. So, I go to the backdoor which is the only other exit out of the kitchen. Of course they're kissing which is exactly what I expected but I needed to get away from her. I don't like how anxious I feel around her. It's scary.

"Gross! Couldn't you two keep your hands to yourselves?"

"Lauren, I promised you that I could control myself in front of you. We left the room, so it's not really our fault. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get back to kissing my girlfriend. Maybe you should go back inside and try to get along with Sabrina. Once you accept that you'll be seeing a lot of each other, you might even like her."

That's the whole problem though. I think I already do. So I just turn around and head back inside. Sabrina is standing in the kitchen looking at me.

"I was right wasn't I? They were making out."

"Obviously. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing."

Sabrina walks further into the kitchen and leans against the counter. "So then why did you want to find them?"

I walk to the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen and lean on the side across from her. "I just had to get away from what was scaring me."

"I scare you?"

"You do because I don't know what it is that I'm feeling when I'm around you and I hate it. I hate not being in control of myself or any situation for that matter and I definitely do not have any control around you. Why don't you just leave me alone? I was perfectly fine being by myself and everyone keeping their distance from me. I was getting used to being at this new high school that has everything completely backwards."

"And now? What is it that you want?"

"I want to figure out what it is that I am feeling about you."

"Well, I think I can help you." She starts to move forward towards me and I look down. This is not the way things are supposed to be. I'm not supposed to be so vulnerable. I feel her lift my chin up and she has a sincere smile. "Hey, every things going to be ok. Theres no reason to be so scared." Then she leans down and kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy

I am reagan's girlfriend. I, Amy, am Reagan's girlfriend. I AM REAGAN'S GIRLFRIEND! This is crazy. But the good kind of crazy. The kind of crazy where good things actually happen to me. And Reagan is so good to me.

"Maybe we should go back inside before Lauren and Sabrina start fighting again," Reagan says to me. I would really rather not go inside though. Why would I do that when I could be out here kissing my girlfriend instead?

"I guess you're right. But I'm not happy about it."

"Relax Amy, you'll have plenty of time to kiss me. I can promise you that."

Reagan opens the door to the kitchen and then quickly shuts it. She has an odd look on her face that I can't quite place.

"Why'd you shut the door?"

"I just don't think we're wanted in there yet."

"Oh no, is there blood? Does it look like a war zone? We really shouldn't have left them alone for so long."

"I am pretty sure being alone is exactly what they wanted. Let's just go for a walk and come back in a bit. It's nothing bad, I just think they should have some time to get everything together."

"Reagan, you can't do that to me. I can't just let things go. That makes me want to know what it is even more."

"You'll find out soon enough, now come on."

Reagan attempts to take my hand but I get to the door first and open it. I don't know what I thought was going to be on the other side of the door, but I wasn't expecting to see Sabrina kissing my sister without Lauren having some kind of reaction. Well, to be fair there obviously was a reaction. She is kissing her back after all. I've been standing here for too long though so I cough a little to announce that they have some company. But they don't even seem to notice. "Lauren?" I know she hears me and then I notice that she's waving her hand at me like she's telling a dog to go away. I hear Reagan chuckle beside me and I glare at her.

Lauren

Sabrina kissed me and then began searching my eyes trying to watch my reaction. I don't think I really had one. In the moment I felt so caught off guard. Im not really sure why though. I knew she was going to kiss me. It's not like she randomly walked up to me and did it. I guess, in my head, I'm still trying to figure out what I want.

"Lauren, was that ok? I can't really tell if you liked it. The faces you make aren't exactly readable. But if you did like it, one day, I am going to figure out all the faces you make. Especially the ones I cause. If you didn't like it, well, then my game is off."

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I pulled Sabrina back towards me and went back to kissing her. This kiss was better. It probably had a little to do with the fact that I was controlling it, but mostly because this time I was completely ready for it. I could feel Sabrina smiling and it makes me happy that I caused her to smile.

"You smile a lot," I say against Sabrina's lips and she pulls away. I shouldn't have said anything. My intention was not for her to stop kissing me.

"What's wrong with smiling? You should try it sometime, I bet you look beautiful when you do. But this time I'm smiling because I knew eventually I would get you to see things my way but I must be pretty good if it only took a few hours. And by pretty good I mean damn good considering once I stopped kissing you, you immediately started pouting. If that's your secret to getting what you want you should keep it up because I don't know how anyone could say no to that face."

This little speech of hers seemed to take forever and I honestly couldn't tell you what she said because I was just staring at her lips the whole time and trying to bring her back down to continue kissing me. Apparently she wanted to finish what she said though because every time I got her close to me she lean in but back away at the last second. At least she was enjoying whatever game she was playing.

"Yeah ok but can you stop talking and get back to kissing me?"

"I love how eager you are. How you can tell me what you want. But can you tell me something else?"

"If it gets you to finally shut up then yes." I am visibly frustrated right now because it's never been so hard for me to get what I want. People usually listen. I have that effect. Usually.

She's caressing my cheek now and I know she is toying with me and I can't stop staring at her lips. How do I keep ending up in the weakest positions around her?

"I want you to tell me that you want me," she says as she pulls me closer against her, "I need to hear you say it. Just so we know who was right here." She winked at me and I went a little weak in the knees. I want to be angry, I really do, because she's trying to make me admit that I was wrong. As a side note though, who's really winning here? If I have her to kiss all the time, I'm pretty sure it's me who wins. So I guess technically, I'm not really losing.

"I want you, Sabrina. I need you to kiss me. Please?"

"Well, only because you asked so nicely." Finally our lips were connected again.

I heard Amy trying to get my attention I waved my hand at her trying to get her to leave. Having this kiss being interrupted again is definitely not what I want right now. Then I hear Reagan laughing.

"Uhm Lauren, I dont think that we are alone anymore," Sabrina says against my lips.

"So what? Let them watch," I say and I try to deepen our kiss and get a good grip on Sabrina so she stops pulling away.

Apparently my grip wasn't too strong. "This would be really hot and I would totally be into it, if my sister wasn't the one watching."

Amy

This situation has me at a complete loss for words. I know I was teasing Lauren before but I didn't think she would actually go for it with Sabrina. Though I do get why she is attracted considering she looks exactly like Reagan. By the way, I still can't get over that. Two. There are two Reagans. And I know them! And I am dating one of them! And now my sister…well I am assuming she is dating one of them anyway.

"Ok well this is awkward at least for me so how about we all watch a movie or something?" I say because no one is speaking anymore. Sabrina and Lauren are just looking at each other like they're going to start kissing again and Reagan is by my side with her arm wrapped around my waist and theres something about this whole situation that just makes me feel…I don't want to say turned on but….two Reagan's ok. But it's also Lauren so I just need to not think about that and suggest a distraction.

Everyone agrees and we make our way into the living room. We decided on Easy A so I put the DVD in and took my place next to Reagan. As soon as I sat down she cuddled up next to me and placed her hand in mine, lacing them together. This felt so right, so comfortable, like we were supposed to always be in this position. I look over to the other end of the couch and Lauren has her legs across Sabrina's lap and she keeps stealing glances at her and…smiling? I like this side of Lauren she doesn't seem as scary this way. Sabrina is rubbing Lauren's thigh and keeps looking at her, smiling as well. They are so cute.

Reagan playfully whispers to me, "Babe, I know they're cute but we're cute too so can you look at me instead?" I look down at her and kiss the top of her head. No one is really watching the movie but let's face it, do we really need to? If you haven't watched Easy A enough times to know what's going on just by just hearing bits and pieces, you're doing life wrong. There's a back and forth between me looking into Reagan's eyes and us kissing. I love kissing her, her lips are so soft and our kisses are slow and I just want more.

Every now and then I look over to see how Lauren is doing and she seems fine considering they haven't stopped making out since about five minutes into the movie and it is just about over now.

It is a little comforting to me knowing that in a way, Lauren and I are experiencing something very new at the same time when neither of us had any clue that we were even questioning our sexuality.

By this time the credits are rolling through and Reagan nudges me softly, "Amy, do you want to go up to your room?" My body completely stilled. As much as I want to be alone with her, being alone with her in my room…where there's a bed…I don't know why that makes me nervous. I know she would never rush me into anything but just the anticipation of knowing what could happen I guess is what has me worried.

"Babe, relax we don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I do want to. Let's go."

"Should we tell them we're leaving?"

"I don't really think that they would care too much."

I lead Reagan up the stairs and I have never thought that bringing a girl into my room and pushing her onto my bed would ever make me so excited and nervous at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren

Who would have thought that I would be sitting on my couch next to a beautiful girl? Ok by next to I may mean on top of. Maybe more accurately, straddling, tangling my hands in her hair. Yeah that sounds about right. At some point the movie stopped. At some point Amy and Reagan left. I'm way too caught up in Sabrina right now to be worrying about either of those things.

But…. now I'm thinking about how Amy took Reagan upstairs. Why did I let my mind wander there? Now I'm worried because what if that's what Sabrina wants. I don't know about Amy but I'm definitely not ready for that. I'm definitely not ready to have to explain things to Sabrina.

I guess it's noticeable about how much thinking I'm doing because Sabrina stops kissing me and leans back so that she can look at me.

"Ok, did I miss something? A second ago you were into this. And I mean really into this because wow. You really are a take charge kind of girl aren't you?"

I move my hands from Sabrina's hair and place them on her upper thighs, leaning forward. "I am really into this. I guess I was just thinking too much about how much I like it that I got…distracted," I say and in hopes of distracting her, I make my way over to her neck. She touches my shoulders though so that I can't move any more further.

"Just so you know, I'm not naive enough to believe you right now, but I also do not have enough will power to resist you. So, do whatever you want but I just want you to know that you can talk to me. This isn't going to work if we can't tell each other what we're thinking."

I nod in agreement. I know she's right but this is also not the time to talk about what's on my mind. I think I have been vulnerable enough to last me at least a month today.

My eyes find their way back to Sabrina's neck and she let's go of my shoulders. I focus myself so that all I'm thinking about is Sabrina. The freckles on her neck, the way her breathing hitches, the taste of her skin, the way she tilts her head letting me have more access, and the way her hands feel as they slowly go up the back of my shirt. Sabrina then grabs me so that she can lay me down so that she's hovering over me.

"You're not the only one who likes control."

My jaw drops a little. If anyone is going to have control over me other than myself, it would definitely be Sabrina.

Amy

I'm on my bed kissing Reagan. They're soft kisses. The type where you're letting your lips tell the other person how you feel. "I like you" and "you mean a lot to me". All it takes is that one moment though, that tiny slip of action of one person's hand moving in just the right spot or when one person's lips press a little too hard. That's when the kisses turn into something else. They get more demanding and aren't so sweet and innocent anymore. As soon as that moment happens things heat up and I can feel that moment. I can feel it in the air just begging to happen. It seems inevitable. One of us is going to do it but who will it be? The tension is so thick and I just want to let go.

You want to know who makes that move? You probably already know it's Reagan. She pressed her lips a little harder into mine, and then slowed the kiss even more so then it already was. Then she started to trail kisses to my neck as she worked her way on top of me. She tortured me with it though. She would say something to me between each kiss.

"Babe," kiss, "Is this," kiss, "ok," kiss, "or do you want," kiss, "me to go slower?" And then she did. She went painfully slow. I couldn't even answer her. I was just soaking it in. Getting lost in the moment.

And then, I started thinking about Lauren. I left her alone down there. I know that she seemed fine when we left, but that's the thing, we left. What if she was only comfortable because I was there? Or maybe I'm just the one who is uncomfortable. Well, maybe not uncomfortable because I'm definitely loving having Reagan on top of me. I suppose it's just nerves.

"Amy? What are you thinking about?" Reagan paused for a moment, running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm just worrying about Lauren is all."

"Really? She's in good hands I promise. Now, let me help you relax."

She went back to kissing my neck and up along my jaw, leading back to my lips. Her hands were slowly moving up and down my sides under my shirt.

My hands? They were awkwardly off to the side. I don't know what happened to the confidence I was gaining but it's gone at the moment.

Reagan takes my hands though and she places them on her ass.

"Don't be shy, just grab whatever you like."

Lauren

Sabrina is still on top of me and right now, there's no place I'd rather be. As I'm kissing Sabrina though, I catch a glance at the clock. It's 10:30 p.m and our parents should be home any minute. That's when I hear the car pull up.

"Oh shit!"

"I think it's a little late for you to be having your 'oh shit' moment don't you think? Considering we've been making out for well over an hour."

"Funny. Let's talk about that more. I'm sure Farrah would just love to talk to my girlfriend about the moment I knew I liked girls. I mean really, you're just overflowing with brilliant ideas. Upstairs now. Let's go."

"There's the sass. I thought you lost it for a while there."

Sabrina is smiling at me but she's still not moving. Was she not listening to me? I grab her hand and pull her up the stairs. We're standing outside Amy's door. I want to warn her but I also don't want to interrupt anything so I helplessly look at Sabrina.

"What are you looking at me for? Just a second ago you were giving me orders. Now suddenly you need my help?" She has an amused look on her face. I just roll my eyes. "Fine, you want me to decide what happens?"

Sabrina pushed open Amy's door as I heard the front door open.

Reagan was on top of Amy and didn't seem to be making any moves to get off of her and Amy didn't look like she wanted her to.

"Lauren, how am I supposed to keep my promise to you of toning it down around you if you keep interrupting the times where we leave to be alone?" Reagan does have a point but that is not the issue at hand right now.

"Well, I figured Amy might want to know that our parents just got home."

Amy's face completely changed from relaxed to looking like there were no more donuts left in the world.

Reagan slides off of Amy, realizing the situation.

I hear Farrah downstairs calling for Amy and I and then I hear her coming up the stairs.

All of us are frozen in place feeling helpless.

Farrah opens the door.

"Hey girls, just wanted to…oh I'm sorry I didn't know you two were having friends sleep over tonight. Wait, I am correct in saying friends right?" My eyes shoot over to Amy. How did she just do that? "Girls? I didn't think it was a hard question? There are two of your friends here right? I'm not seeing double am I?"

Sabrina spoke up at that point because everyone else seemed to have lost their voice. "Yes ma'am, there are two of us. My name is Sabrina and this is my twin sister Reagan. It is so nice to meet you we have heard so much about you but they did not tell us how beautiful you are!"

"Oh stop, no. Really? You know I used to compete in beauty pageants back in my glory days."

"It shows."

Is Sabrina flirting with my step mom right now? As long as it's working though, I guess I can't complain.

"Oh well, you two can just stay as long as you'd like then! I like you already."

"I'm sure my sister and I will be here a lot, thank you."

"Well, I will just leave you be then. Have a good night girls."

"You too Mrs. Cooper."

"Well, you're welcome. I just gave us free access to come over whenever and apparently, sleep over as much as we want. Sometimes, I even shock myself with how charming I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Amy

I haven't moved from my spot next to Reagan. I haven't said a word either. Typical me really. I can never find the right words to say that won't cause more problems.

"Oh please, you're not that charming," Lauren says rolling her eyes.

"Really, Lauren? Do you really want to go there? If I'm not charming then explain to me why you keep wanting to kiss me."

I have to give it to Sabrina, she really does know how to get what she wants.

Lauren was having none of it though. She just rolled her eyes and left the room. Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and followed Lauren out.

At this point, I'm alone with Reagan again. I can feel her looking at me. I'm not sure that I want to turn back though. With the thought of both girls being able to sleep over still lingering in the air, I can't focus. I don't mind Reagan staying over, but I'm sure sleeping isn't all she'd want to do. Anything past making out…I'm not sure if I am ready for that.

I feel Reagan reach over and place a hand on my knee, rubbing small circles with her thumb. She's not looking into my eyes anymore. She's not searching for what I'm thinking. I'm assuming she's figured that out. She's focused on her own hand now, the one attempting to ease my tension.

"I can hear your thoughts from here, Amy. You can talk to me," Reagan says, still focusing on the movement of her thumb.

"I'm just thinking about what it would be like if you slept over."

"Do you not want that? I don't have to. Thats just my sister messing around and taking advantage of what your mom said."

"It's not the idea of you sleeping over that has me worried."

Reagan looks at me as if she's confused, "than what does have you worried?"

"All the in-between stuff that goes along with having your girlfriend sleep over," I say and I continue to look at the spot across the room where Lauren and Sabrina had previously stood.

Reagan put her right hand on my cheek and turned my face towards her, "listen, I like you enough to not have to rush anything with you. If you're not ready for something, we don't have to do it. If you want me to leave, I will, and we can pick up where we left off tomorrow. Or, I can stay. I can even sleep on the floor if you'd like. I obviously would enjoy keeping you company tonight, but I don't want that to make you think that just because I want it, that means it has to happen."

I finally meet Reagan's eyes and I smile brightly. "Of course I want you to stay. I might even be bold enough to say you can sleep in my bed with me."

"I'd be honored," Reagan says cheekily.

As I'm looking at her, I just keep smiling and she's smiling back. Our fingers are intertwined and we're in our own little bubble. Reagan starts rubbing circles on the outside of my hand like she had before on my knee, and she's moved a little closer. Had it been someone else, I wouldn't have noticed. She barely moved an inch but I still knew. I could feel it. That unexplainable heat and attraction was bouncing between us. Once I felt that, my smile started to fade, my eyes drifted to her soft lips, and my hands moved slowly up her arms. She was moving closer and closer, testing the waters.

I was turned completely towards her, with both of my legs on the bed now. Reagan was on her way to being in the same position. Calculating her moves. Not wanting to scare me off.

We are so close now. Painfully close. To the point where my mind is blank. It's just static. I'm afraid that if I think about anything, this moment will disappear.

Reagan is completely on the bed now, she's leaned so far into me that I'm now on my back and she's crawling towards me. I swear there's never been a better view.

She's hovering over me now and she's looking down at me. The look she is giving me, I haven't seen it before. But I'm glad I'm seeing it.

She starts leaning down towards me and I'm waiting for her to kiss me but she doesn't. Instead she leaned next to my ear.

She whispered softly, "don't worry, babe. I just want to make out all night. If I was attempting to do more, you'd know it."

Well, shit. If this is how she shows that all she wants to do is make out….I might die when we do more.

She moved so slowly and finally her lips met mine.

Lauren

I walk across the hall into my room, slam the door behind me, and lock it. I hear Sabrina trying to open it.

"What did I do now?" Sabrina asks as she's leaning up against the door.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Is it because I said you like kissing me? That's not exactly a secret. We were making out pretty heavily right in front of them."

I roll my eyes as I stare at the door,"No!"

"Come on Lauren, what is it then? Just let me in so we can talk."

I'm on the other side of my room staring at the door with my arms crossed. I'm over-reacting and I know that. Is it unreasonable to be terrified right now and to be trying to hide it with anger? That's usually how I handle things.

But, I guess this is a little different. Fuck, I feel like I could really like her. That this, whatever we are, could turn into something great. I haven't known her for very long, but from what I've seen, I just know she would be good for me. She already knows how to handle me obviously which kind of scares me but feels good at the same time. She challenges me and loves to counter my sass.

I walk over to the door and I have my hand on the handle. I can practically feel her on the other side.

"Lauren?"

I unlock the door and slowly open it. Sabrina is leaning up against the door frame with a concerned look in her eye more than anything else. She has such a casual attractiveness about her that I can't help but look her up and down. I absentmindedly lick my lips and that action does not go unnoticed by Sabrina. She waves a hand in front of my face to bring me back. When I look into her eyes she's smirking at me as though she's won or something. What it is that she has won, I'm not sure. But being the competitive person that I am, I feel like I need to do something about it.

"Not exactly subtle are you, babe? Blatantly checking me out aren't you?"

I cross my arms in front of me. "I was not! You're so full of yourself. I was just thinking about how mad I was at you."

"Well I suppose we have that in common then don't we? I don't think you're mad at me." Sabrina pushes off of the door frame and is moving into my room towards me.

"Yes I am!" I say as I back away towards my dresser so that I can have some support.

"Oh yeah? What exactly did I do? Are you mad that I can sleep over now? Or are you just nervous?"

Sabrina is way too close right now. I cannot focus with her this close. I need to come up with a reason to keep my distance.

She moves closer and has her hands on my hips and there's a hitch in my breathing pattern and I look away from her quickly.

"I…I guess I wouldn't say that I'm mad…I guess I'm just trying to keep control and you're not letting me and it is very frustrating so maybe you should just go."

Sabrina is playing with the hem of my shirt now, rubbing a finger over my exposed skin which is sending chills up my spine.

"You want me to go? I doubt that. The way that you look at me, there's no way you want me to leave. Just because you like control doesn't mean that I don't. We just handle things the same way I think, and whether that's a good thing or not, I don't know but I want to find out."

I can't look her in the eyes right now because I know if I do, I will completely give in.

"Sabrina I…I want to find out too but…"

"But you're nervous. You've never been with a girl before and that scares you."

"Yes, it terrifies me considering I have never even thought about it."

I made the mistake of looking back into Sabrina's eyes. It makes me weak.

"Well, now that you have, let me show you the ropes. I'll go slow, make sure that you feel secure. No need for you to be nervous."

She says it like she's not intimidating. But my eyes are drifting to her lips thinking about how soft they feel on mine.

Still holding onto my hips, she pulls herself closer to me.

"Lauren, I'm glad I met you today."

After a moment, she leans forward and presses her lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy

I slowly start to feel myself waking up and I notice that my right leg is freezing so I try to pull my blanket to warm it up but it won't budge. I groan in frustration and then I feel something behind me. At the same time, I hear someone giggling and a smile spreads across my face.

"Not a morning person I suppose?"

I roll over and look up at Reagan who is sitting next to me.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

She reaches over and smooths my hair, I can't even imagine the look of bed head that I have right now.

"I may or may not have been admiring you," Reagan says with her hand on my cheek, looking down at me.

I think about leaning up and kissing her but then I remember that it's morning and my breath is probably horrendous. So instead I cover my hands over my mouth. "I'm going to brush my teeth," I say and make moves to quickly get out of bed. As I am attempting to make a run for it, Reagan grabs my hand and in one swift motion pulled me back and kissed me. She makes everything seem so sexy, no matter how quick the moment passed by. The look on her face when she turned me around, how she let go of my hand and grabbed my hips, pulling me into the kiss, and of course her lips in general.

"Ok, now you can go brush your teeth." I'm still not completely used to kissing Reagan. It is just so amazing every time that I'm a little dazed afterwards. So I take a minute to collect myself while Reagan smirks at me (which doesn't help the case) and then I go over to my bathroom.

It's not my instinct to knock first considering it's my bathroom, but I guess I should start to get used to it considering it is not just mine. It is connected to Lauren's room as well. So once I open the door, I find Lauren sitting on the counter with Sabrina in front of her kissing on her neck.

"Amy get the fuck out!"

"Oops sorry," I squeal and quickly slam the door.

Reagan is having a full on giggle attack across the room. "I guess you're never going to be able to brush your teeth, huh?"

"I guess not. Do you and Sabrina find all of this hilarious? You two are just always laughing. Meanwhile, Lauren and I always end up horrified."

Reagan gets off of the bed and walks over to me. "Well, it's kind of funny when you think about it. Twins dating two step-sisters that didn't even know they liked girls. Then add in the fact that you two keep acting shocked whenever you see each other with me or my sister. It's like you're seeing it happen for the first time each time. Or it's because Sabrina and I are identical so you think you're being cheated on when you see Lauren with her. Which would never happen. I could not deal with Lauren's sass. I don't know how Sabrina does it but apparently she does it pretty well."

"In our defense, this all happened pretty quickly, yeah? Like less than twenty-four hours kinda quickly. I knew you had a sister but not an identical twin. I mean it is kind of unnerving knowing that Lauren finds someone that looks exactly like you attractive."

"I think for Lauren, it's more than just Sabrina's looks that are attracting her. Sabrina can be very charming and typically gets what she wants. Right now she wants Lauren, and she's got her. It's as simple as that."

"It's just something to get used to."

Reagan smiled at me and put her hands on my waist. And if my breathing changed? She totally noticed and took note. I can tell. She's making tiny checkmarks on all the ways she is going to make me insane. More so than she already has. "It'll be easier than you think, trust me. It'll be very clear who wants who."

My eyes don't leave her lips, "I know who I want."

She doesn't say anything back. She doesn't have to, she just leans forward and presses her lips against mine.

Lauren

This has all been a dream, it has to be. It's one of those terrible cliche solutions that makes a complicated situation simple by just dismissing it as a dream, something that never happened and was just created by the unconscious mind.

Only that's the problem, having it just be a dream would be too simple and nothing in my life has been simple these past few months. Why would that all of a sudden change?

I can hear Sabrina next to me, shuffling about between my sheets. Can she ever just stay still? Sit still and stop being adorable.

I refuse to open my eyes. I can feel her looking at me, but I need some extra time. For what reason, I'm not sure but I need it anyway.

If I open my eyes, she'll be right there and I'll fall weak to her and she'll take over from there.

I keep my eyes closed and feel her fingers running through my hair and then down my back. My eyes shoot open and thank goodness she is on the other side of me. It's no help though apparently since I get chills all over and Sabrina lets out a chuckle.

"You think I don't know that you're awake? Lauren, I'm not that oblivious."

"Maybe I would still be asleep if you could stop moving around so much!"

"Oh here we go."

"What is that supposed to mean? You kept me awake all night with your squirming!"

"Oh, Lauren relax. You weren't up all night. If you were so annoyed with me you wouldn't have cuddled up against me whenever I moved away to get a little room."

"I did not!"

"Ok Lauren, if you say so," Sabrina says smiling but rolling her eyes at the same time. She's so satisfied with herself.

"I do NOT cuddle. I can barely stand sharing a bed."

"The only reason you're this far away from me right now is because I got up to go to the bathroom before you woke up and when I got back you rolled over to my side of the bed."

That's when I notice that I'm not on the side of the bed that I started on last night. You know, after all the kissing and touching…

I don't remember falling asleep though. I just remember being comfortable.

"By the look in your eyes, I'm sure you're remembering how right I am. Face it lauren, you can't resist me."

"I can resist just fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll see about that," Reagan says with that eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. She starts moving closer to me and I can't take me eyes off of her. She flips her hair off of her shoulder, then leans down and kisses me on the cheek. Then she gets up and heads into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

What was that? How does she do things with such ease like she has everything planned before she does it.

"Sabrina! Where are you going?"

"Am I not allowed to go to the bathroom alone? I know you're attached to me, babe but I'm like ten feet away."

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. I know she's not just going to the bathroom. If she was I think she would have shut the door. She can't be that comfortable around me yet. So basically she's waiting for me to go in there too. She's testing me. It's been a few moments and I can't seem to sit still. I keep fidgeting. I want to go to her.

"Oh fuck it," I say as I jump off of the bed and go into the bathroom.

Sabrina is leaning against the door that leads to Amy's room. "What took you so long?"

"Shut up," I say and walk over to her, pressing my body against hers with my hands in her hair.

"You know, I enjoy seeing you this flustered."

I don't answer her, I just press my lips against hers and feel how her hands slide onto my hips and pull me closer.

I move my hands from her hair and start sliding them down her sides to slip them under the back of her shirt. I can feel her shiver slightly and I make a mental note that two can play that game. I start moving my lips down to her jaw, and slowly lick my way over to her neck and start kissing and nibbling right at the spot below her ear. Sabrina groans a little and then lifts me up and puts me on the counter, pulling my legs so that they are wrapped around her. Being as small as I am, it is nice to finally be at her eye level.

"Obviously I can't let you have all the control," Sabrina says as she takes hold of the front of my shirt and pulls me into another kiss and works her way to my neck, starting to lift my shirt slowly.

My eyes start to drift shut as I let Sabrina take over. When they flutter open a little I see Amy, standing in the door way. Does this girl ever think to knock?

"Amy, get the fuck out!"

"Oops sorry"

I can hear Reagan laughing in the background and I squeeze my eyes shut thinking that the moment was over. Sabrina is paused, just a breath away from my neck.

"This cannot be a thing. Both of us interrupting each other."

"Then don't let it be a thing," Sabrina says and goes right back to kissing my neck. She moves her hands from under my shirt and she lifts me up again. "We'll just have to get better at locking doors. It's close quarters, but it'll have to do for now. Nothing is going to stop me from having my way with you unless you tell me no." She walks me back into my room, shuts the door, locks it, and then lays me onto the bed and starts crawling towards me.

Amy

It's insane how long Reagan and I can make out for. You would think we would have to stop to breathe but nope. I just hope that Reagan is as happy with it as I am. I mean, I know she's into it but I also know that I'm not the first girlfriend she has ever had. She told me that she is ok with whatever I want to do or not do, but obviously if she has done more before, there has to be more that she wants. She is a little older than me after all. She has more experience. But hey, if she says that she is fine with it, I'm just going to accept that and not let it get to me. Why would I want to question her? Risk having her get frustrated with me? No way, I'd rather her just keep making out with me.

But of course, because it seems like theres a pattern going on here, I hear my mom knocks on my door and Lauren's door.

"Amy, Lauren, breakfast is ready. Bring your friends down, it's nearly noon. TIme to get up. I can't have y'all spend your days locked up inside."

"Coming," Lauren and I both yell at the same time.

"What a shame. I could definitely enjoy a day locked up inside with you," Reagan says hovering over me.

I pull her down by her shirt and we end up spending a few more minutes to ourselves.

Reagan finally pulls away from me. "Maybe we should head downstairs. You know, stay on your mom's good side."

"I suppose," I groan.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be too long then we an go out and do something. Maybe get some doughnuts?"

My eyes grow wide and I jump out of bed.

"Well," she says, "I guess I know how to bribe you now."

"I'm sure there are many ways you can get me to do what you want."

"Got that right," Reagan says and kisses me again before we head out of my room and down the stairs.

As we head into the kitchen I see that Lauren and Sabrina aren't there yet which gives me a little relief.

"Honey, do you know what is taking Lauren and….the other half of the duo….so long? Breakfast, if thats what you can even call it anymore, is starting to get cold."

Reagan giggles to herself.

"Oh I am sure they will be down in a minute."

A few more minutes pass until Lauren and Sabrina finally appear. Reagan and I have already worked through most of our meal and we start giving Lauren and Sabrina knowing looks.

"Girls? What is going on between y'all? Everyone seems so different this morning."

"Oh nothing ma'am we just had a long night of late conversations getting to know each other better. I'm sure you've had those when you were our age," Sabrina says. She seems to have a way of distracting my mom.

"Of course I did! I'm a little jealous that you girls have this kind of connection. I think I have lost touch with all of my girl friends from high school."

"Well I personally would love to have a girls day with you!"

"Really? Oh great! We can go shopping because Lord knows I haven't had a shopping day with Amy in years without having it be forced."

Why wouldn't she drag in some way to make me feel bad?

"I'm sure Amy just has different interests. Anyway thank you so much for breakfast, we all really appreciate all you did for us this morning."

"You're welcome! Feels so nice to be appreciated now and again. I'll leave you girls to it, I have some errands to do."

"Ok, have fun, Farrah."

"Again, you're welcome."

"What do you mean? You didn't really do anything!"

"Lauren, you seriously doubt me. What do you think would have happened when she started questioning you? Even if it was normal questions you two would have freaked out and had no idea what to say. I on the other hand am a perfect distraction."

"Yeah we know Lauren can agree to that," Reagan says.

Lauren glares over at Reagan.

"Babe, relax. It's no secret," Sabrina says and kisses Lauren on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO rather than study for my fourth exam this week, I decided to pick up the slack on this story. Naturally I'm a little nervous about it but for those of you patient enough to deal with my procrastination…**

 **Lauren**

Rather than argue my way through proving Sabrina wrong, I decide to just deal with it. Reagan was right anyway. Sabrina is incredibly distracting. It's not even her looks (which is still a little weird to me that Amy and I are attracted to identical twins) it's her confidence in how sure she is of herself and everything around her. It's like she knows what I'm thinking and knows how to weaken me. Like just now, when she kissed me on the cheek. Such a simple thing, and yet here I am leaning into her for support, reaching for her hand, squeezing it, and feeling my cheek flush. And then she giggles slightly and that makes it so much worse.

"Yeah yeah whatever," I say as I roll my eyes. " Let's get out of here I feel like we've been in this house for a week."

"Lauren, it has literally been a day. But yeah sure I'll follow you anywhere."

Reagan scoffed a little.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't follow Amy."

With that, Amy turned to Reagan, waiting to see how she would respond.

I didn't wait around to see how that panned out, though I do love that Sabrina is as much of an instigator as I am. If she hadn't said anything, I probably would have.

I just want to be with her. I basically know nothing about her. She seems like one of those girls who is endlessly fascinating. Any story she could possibly have I would take in every word, my cheek resting on my hand, eyes gazing into hers, watching her react to her own thoughts.

"So Lauren, where is it that you are taking me?"

"I didn't exactly have a plan."

We're just walking down the street hand in hand like it's something that we do all the time. Like it's the most normal thing ever. I realize at that point I didn't even think about anyone seeing us. That makes me smile because usually, it's all I can ever think about. Worrying what everyone thinks or knows about me.

But that's when I realize where we're walking. And then I see her. I see Karma.

"Uhm Lauren, babe, I'm losing feeling in my hand."

"Oh, sorry."

"Is everything ok?"

"Sure," I say loosening my grip. Somehow she just gets to me. Everyone focuses their attention on her constantly, good or bad. And of course it makes me jealous. I want that. I live for that.

I turn my gaze back across the street. She hasn't noticed me yet, her back is to me. But when she turns around she looks confused more than anything. Then she starts to cautiously walk over. When she gets closer, I see how her eyebrows are furrowed and her heads tilted slightly.

I squeeze Sabrina's hand slightly and she starts to rub her thumb on my hand. I can feel her studying me, looking to see what's wrong.

"Hey Karma, what's up?"

"Uhm, hi Lauren? Who's this?"

Sabrina looks bothered by the situation or uncomfortable which is extremely out of character for her.

"This is Sabrina."

At some point we stopped holding hands and I don't remember letting go.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sabrina. My name's Karma, I'm Amy's best friend."

 **Amy**

I shift in my seat and turn to face Reagan. "Well? Would you follow me anywhere?"

Reagan is still looking at the spot where her sister had stood. She seemed to be thinking and I could see the slightest of smiles from what I could see of her face.

"Would you follow me?"

"But I asked you first, that's not fair."

"Are you saying that your answer would be different based on my answer? Either way you didn't technically ask me first."

"Still not fair." I have a playful smile but I really want to hear what she has to say.

Reagan starts to get up from her seat.

"Well, I'm the one one who's walking out the door so, I'll ask again, would you follow me?"

She starts walking towards the door but keeps me in her sight.

I start to get up from my seat. She still has a slight smile and her eyebrow is raised as she looks at me expectantly.

I make my way over to Reagan and take her hand in mine.

"Well," she says, "actions do speak louder than words I suppose."

We begin to walk down the street. I have no idea where she is taking me but I don't ask. I like the mystery that surrounds her. I like not knowing. Of course I'm curious but that makes it more exciting.

"Don't you want to know where we are going?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You are taking this quite literally aren't you? You're trying to prove a point? That you'd follow me anywhere? What if I took you to a gang fight? Would you go with me then?"

"Are you in a gang?"

"Well, no but.."

"Then I'm not too worried about it."

"If you say so."

Reagan starts swinging our hands back and forth and it just feels one of those perfect days. You know the ones where there's a slight breeze and all you need is a light jacket, the suns out, there's leaves covering the sidewalks, and you feel no stress at all. You just feel her hand in yours and that's all you need.

I don't know where it comes from but I don't even think about it when I say, "I really like you. Like I really really like you."

Reagan stops walking unexpectedly and I'm jerked back a little.

"What? Was I not supposed to say that?"

"No, you just caught me off guard."

"So, do you reeaaallllyy like me too?" I ask half kidding, half serious.

Reagan giggles then pulls me in by the belt loop on my jeans and kisses me softly.

"Well, actions do speak louder than words I suppose."

We're both smiling, our foreheads touching.

It's such a memorable moment. Like a scene from a movie. A seemingly private moment under the shade of a tree on a sidewalk. When in actuality, it's not private at all, it's very much public and anyone can see. There's something satisfying about that though.

I hear footsteps behind me but I don't pay much attention until I hear who it is.

"Amy?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Not that there should be any confusion because this story was started way before this season and it's made clear that she's a twin of Reagan but, Sabrina is not the Sabrina in the show.**

 **Amy**

I probably look so guilty right about now. Not that I have done anything wrong, maybe just some things I haven't quite mentioned to my best friend whom I tell everything to. So I do my best to keep my composure and turn to Karma while still holding Reagan's hand.

"Oh hey, Karma."

Karma looks incredibly confused and starts to look back and forth between the couple behind and in front of her. She's seeing double in a very different position than Lauren and I had not too long ago.

"So…does someone want to tell me what's going on or is everyone finding pleasure in my reactions?"

I look over to Sabrina because she seems to be the most helpful.

"Don't look at me, Amy. I'm not going to be much help here especially since I probably feel just as confused as she looks."

So I shift my eyes to Lauren.

"No, no. She is _your_ friend Amy, we're just here for support."

Awesome.

"So I guess that means you have to tell me yourself, Amy. What's going on?" Karma asks in a very curious tone, "it can't be that big of a deal. I'm not going to overreact if that's what you're thinking. Are all of you dating each other?"

"Uhm…." (I immediately regret starting off this way. I can see Reagan in my peripheral. Her eyebrow slowly raising just challenging my uncertainty) "well yeah," I finally let out and I see Reagan relax and her grip on my hand loosen. I look over to Lauren and Sabrina and I can see that Sabrina doesn't look all that happy and I'm wondering why.

Karma's facial expression turns from confusion to more….investigative.

"So you and Lauren…all of a sudden you both like girls? Not only that, they're twins? Identical twins? You don't see a problem with that? How could you both like two people who look exactly alike without seeing the potential danger there?"

"Excuse me?" Ah there's the Sabrina I've come to depend on.

Karma turns around to face Sabrina. "Yes?"

Sabrina takes a step forward and I can see Lauren behind her looking proud and (not that I'd know) possibly a bit turned on, "What do you mean potential danger?"

"You two look _exactly_ alike! Which means that Amy and Lauren have very similar taste which in itself is very shocking to me but that's beside the point. What if one of them mistakes one of you for the other?"

"Look, Karma…it is Karma right?"

"Yes"

"My sister and I have been twins for quite some time now and we have been in the dating scene for long enough to know that people do mix us up. As soon as they do though, they know they made a mistake because even though we look alike we are two very different people. We don't act the same, we don't talk the same, we don't react the same, and we don't kiss the same."

"I guess but…"

"There are no buts because if the fact that we are two very different people doesn't help, my sister and I know who we're interested in and we are very much capable of sending Lauren or Amy in the right direction if they happen to slip up."

"I'm not trying to offend anyone…Im just trying to…help."

"I can see that," Sabrina says resting her hand on Karma's shoulder, "but from what I'm gathering from both Lauren and Amy's reactions to you is that…maybe you do that too much?"

I decide that maybe I should take over from here. "Karma, we all know the seemingly odd position we are in right now but trust me when I say that we're taking it one step at a time and there's nothing to be worried about."

Karma turns around and gives me a half smile. "So you're into girls, huh?"

"I'm into this girl," I say turning to Reagan and squeezing her hand. She blushes, looks down, and scrapes her shoe on the pavement. Could she get any cuter?

"Well, as long as you're all happy. I'm not so surprised about you, Amy as I am with Lauren," Karma says.

I look over to Lauren who has been extremely quiet this whole time. She looks vaguely pissed off (which isn't unlike her but given the situation…it doesn't exactly fit) and Sabrina is a bit too far from Lauren. Still within reach but just far enough for me to think something of it.

 **Lauren**

Why the hell won't Sabrina look at me? I keep trying to reach for her hand and she keeps moving it out of my reach. Did I do something wrong?

I stopped listening to Karma and have been trying to get Sabrina's attention. I keep whispering her name as to not draw any attention and if she hears me she doesn't acknowledge it.

"Ok well I was headed to the store with my mom so I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing and, Amy I'll text you later."

Karma walks back in the direction of her house and I'm a bit relieved that she's gone. Her presence just irks me. I know it's childish but ugh!

I put my attention back on Sabrina who was already looking at me. "What?" I ask, "what's wrong?"

"Why do you let her get to you like that?"

"Like what?" I ask, genuinely curious because I didn't think it was that clear how much she does which is probably a bit stubborn of me.

"Lauren it's like you completely forgot I was near you when you saw her. It was like I wasn't even there to you."

"Don't be ridiculous, she just caught me off guard."

"Why'd you let go of my hand then? Why'd you stop looking at me? Why'd you stop walking?"

"Uhm babe, maybe we should get going," I hear Reagan say to Amy and they continue to walk to wherever they were headed in the first place.

"I…she just bothers me. It's like whenever I see her my mood makes a complete 180," I say.

Sabrina lets out a long breath and crosses her arms. Why is she so upset? "Sabrina…I'm s-"

"Stop," she says, "Do you know what you're apologizing for?"

"No," I admit.

"Well then don't. You didn't do anything on purpose."

"Then what's wrong?"

Sabrina drops her arms, links her own fingers together, starts rocking her feet back and forth, and looks to the other side of her where I'm not standing.

"It's silly really. Maybe a little pathetic. I like to be the person people can count on, you know? I like to be somewhat of an anchor. To be able to…be whatever someone needs and I just don't think I did that for you. I know I don't know you well and I have no idea what it is about Karma that gets you so tense, but I wasn't able to calm you down and that worries me."

"What do you mean you didn't calm me down? Of course you did. If you weren't there I probably would have gotten into an argument with her over the dumbest thing that would eventually escalate to a big thing. Karma makes me very…jealous," I see Sabrina's mouth turn slightly into a half smile, "shit I have never said that out loud and hearing it is just…ugh. Anyway, she always gets the attention and I ha-"

"You are unbelievable," Sabrina says chuckling.

"Hey! don't make fun," I say hitting her arm playfully, "I'm serious."

"Lauren you can't let people like that get to you. Babe, trust me, if attention is what you're after, you certainly have mine and you could have anyones you want."

I feel my cheeks blush and Sabrina moves closer to me taking my waist in her hands and resting her forehead against my own. "Can we continue our walk now?"

I smile and nod my head.


End file.
